As moldings to be attached to a vehicle, for example, an outer belt molding, which is attached along an upper edge of a door outer panel of a door of an automobile, an inner belt molding, which is attached along an upper edge of a door inner panel of a door of an automobile, and the like are known. For such moldings, during manufacturing of the moldings, a curving processing of curving the moldings to conform to a shape of a portion of a vehicle to which the moldings are to be attached (e.g., an upper edge of a door panel) is generally performed thereon, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-103521).